Apnea
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Garmadon/Kozu.]


Feeling bitter, the male got off the the machinery that had carried him. He couldn't wait to stop and calm down in his cavern... Moving over to where his hovel resided, he looked around curiously in case anyone acquired his help in any way. Shrugging to himself, Kozu began to walk down the uneven steps of stone. At the last one, he noticed a shadow fell over the sunny background behind him. With a soft apprehension, "Ah, Garmadon, there you are..."

"Yes," confirmed the younger, starting to go down the way as well, "I need to have a word with you."

Nodding in agreement, the general moved so he sat down at his desk's horribly made wooden chair, but seemed content enough to have it there. He turned and pointed at another chair next to him. The dark lord sat down slowly, not liking how uncomfortable he knew it would make him from first glance. They both sat in silence for some time, glancing at one another every so often. "So..." Lifting his helmet from his painted face proudly and staring the other in the eye, "What do you need, Garmadon?"

"That is Lord Garmadon to your superior, Kozu," taunted and spat out the taller as his lower acquaintance put the helmet on the desk, challenging the man to start something he wouldn't finish with his life most likely.

Hating how the higher had a point, he couldn't help but sneer, "My sincerest apologies, Lord Garmadon. I was merely trying to become your friend."

Shaking his head in disagreement, the opposing slammed a hand onto the desk, the palm making a sharp sound, "I can replace you at any point of time, how about that?"

"But..." The general suddenly scooted close and so their faces were close together, running a lazy gloved finger up and down the strong chest where the armor didn't cover. That got the response he wanted. Silence with a twinge of wanting. Chuckling lightly, he finished his earlier statement, "How about you let me stay the general and I'll make it worth every ounce of your time, hm?"

Swallowing thickly, Garmadon starting to try and force away the relaxed hand from his chest, causing it to grow forcefully there. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to. I don't like it."

"We'll see, Lord Garmadon," smirked the cocky soldier, earning a glare that couldn't be backed up with any current words. The man went from vigil to seductive in a matter of seconds, which was what startled the crude leader. Leaving awkwardly, the other never breaking in his fierce grin that made it seem like Garmadon was some sort of delicious treat he couldn't wait to have.

He felt odd for wanting to know how this would play out, whether it would truly end up distracting him or not.

*GKGKGKGK*

A soldier walked up to Kozu and started up in their ancient language. He had apparently spotted a ninja walking through the thicker part of the mess of trees, noting that he was wearing green. In the back of his mind he knew that was something the Overlord wanted destroyed. He was to recite any sightings to Garmadon before taking action. This opportunity wouldn't come again so easily. Following his soldier back to where the other had been stationed, the general let a smirk pass onto his full lips.

It took a moment, but the green ninja came into closer view each step the teenager took. The hood was up defensively, and there was an alert vibe. It seemed they were scoping for the opposite side. Good, Kuzo liked a challenge. He spun to a few of his army men, spouting shushed orders in his first language. They preferred this speaking as well and nodded to one another. They were to sneakily stalk the boy until he came their way, who would be dodging any interference from the painted men.

It had begun, since the more loudmouthed soldier rushed at the boy, throwing any caution to the wind. He brought down his funky sword, only to get it stuck in the ground. Following this example, another more shy male came at the younger and swung his weapon this way and that. Trying not to look too worried, Lloyd kept on backing up as the last, but not least warrior chased the blond right into Kuzo. The fake pale adult's smile broadened beneath his headpiece, "Hello there, so nice of you to drop by... green ninja."

Before they could officially brawl it out, an angry shout startled them. Garmadon walked up to them, "What did I tell you? Let Lloyd go."

"Yes..." Sighed out the slightly shorter, wanting respect from the other for getting the teenager in their grasps easily. The other soldiers slunk away noticing the fierce mood. Cowards. Noticing that the boy started leaving himself, "Get out of here kid, I suppose your demise will never be met at this rate." Kozu waited until they were at the base camp before getting furious, "You let that little brat get away when we had him in our midst? I don't see why you treat him like a son." Moving into his makeshift and cool home, the general ignored the fact he was being followed. The silence made it dawn on him, "He is your son, then?"

Garmadon practically fell onto the bed, which again surprised the older. Moving so he was resting on his side, "It took you this long?"

It was like the other had no idea how odd his actions could get... Shaking his head slightly, Kozu sat at his desk and pulled out a mirror and then a rag he had sopping from dipping multiple times in the nearby lake. Removing the helmet as a second thought first, the general took a breath before burying his face into the cloth, scrubbing like no tomorrow. Eventually he pulled back. Garmadon couldn't see this, but after another go, the lower ranked male dropped the rag back into the drawer, along with the mirror and helmet. Once the seemingly bottomless pit of a drawer was shut again, Kozu got back up and turned around. His irises still glowed a fierce green hue, but other than that there was sun-kissed skin that had been choked with caked on paint.

The dark lord sat up with a shocked expression, but was nearly hit with a flying piece of chest armor. The outside began to dim and they had gotten up early... Would Garmadon really sleep here? Without any of their usual body protection, they seemed weaker. In a way they were both very vulnerable. They kept their simple clothes on, so that it wasn't too awkward. Apparently Garmadon slept anywhere, so this would be a good change.

Pulling up the covers gingerly, the two acted like they knew each other better than the occasional chat. The milk chocolate male eventually moved to rest his body against his superior's. Instead of taking advantage of this opportunity, he lazily moved his face forward to give a gentle kiss. He was more bark than bite with this sort of thing. About to say something, Kozu noticed Garmadon was officially asleep. Were they something more than acquaintances? As he watched the exhausted adult sleep so serenely as he himself drifted off, he honestly hoped so.


End file.
